


greed

by angelcult



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Begging, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kinda?? It’s a single line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcult/pseuds/angelcult
Summary: Of course Blaise is the one who catches him, but at least he’s willing to offer up assistance for his interruption.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	greed

Draco was beyond embarrassed, cheeks ruddy red and his legs spread wide, it was impossible to hide what he’d been doing and Blaise had that damned  _ smirk  _ on his face, the one that says he probably heard Draco too—

“Don’t stop on my account,” Blaise says softly, leaning back against the door. His eyes rested between Draco’s legs, pupils dilating slowly as he walked over slowly, waving his hand with a wordless locking charm.

“Keep moaning my name too.” He adds as he settles down on the bed next to him, resting a hand on his leg before slipping it up his thigh and over his chest, pausing to lightly brush at Draco’s red and swollen nipples with the tips of his fingers.

“Blaise-“ He hissed, jolting back away from the touch. 

“You’re so rough with yourself.” Blaise comments lightly, toeing off his shoes with ease as he climbed further into the bed and leaned over Draco, eyes darting over his face.

His hair was messy with sweat, sticking to his face, full of flyaways, lips red and bitten. He looked fucked out but even then, the frustration burned in his eyes, aching for the relief that Blaise was holding him back from.

“God, you’re so-  _ ugh.”  _ Draco dropped his head back against his pillow, and Blaise followed him down, nosing at his neck, lips following. He tasted like sweat and the mint oil he rubbed into his pulse points every morning. 

“I’m so what?” Blaise asked, looking up at Draco with dark eyes as a smile curled onto his lips. 

Pushing himself up on his elbows and jostling the boy atop him, Draco gave the other a droll stare before he licked his lips, letting them slide over Blaise’s face and down the line of his throat.

“If you’re going to interrupt, you could at least finish the job.” He huffed out finally, voice regaining its typical aristocratic lilt, only offset slightly by his flushed face and shiny, dark eyes.

The silver of them was now more of a stormy gray, like thunderclouds.

“Mm,” Blaise hummed, repositioning himself between Draco’s legs, fingertips pressing against the slit of his cock as he raised an eyebrow. He’s wet, nearly dripping, and it almost distracts Blaise for a moment before he’s pulled from his own head.

“Here? Or maybe..” He trailed his fingers down, tracing the hole there. “You’d like it here this time.”

Covering his mouth with one hand, Draco glared at him, his breathing picking up as he pushed his hips down towards Blaise.

“Just fucking  _ touch  _ me.”

“I am touching you, greedy boy.”

The look of vitriol Draco gives him sends heat rushing through Blaise, tension building and he’s  _ incredibly  _ aware of how hard he is. 

If he’s lucky, and he often is, it won’t take much to convince Draco to go further. With the way he’s been teasing him and how worked up he looks, he might even suggest it himself.

“That’s not what I-“ Sighing through his nose, Blaise watches in bemusement as Draco reaches down and wraps a hand around his cock, pale eyelashes fluttering as he closed his eyes, chin tilted up, his head falling back.

“God, you’re such a  _ prat.”  _ He complained, stroking himself slowly, paying more attention to the head and base with every downward or upward motion of his hand, lifting his leg and draping it over Blaise’s shoulder.

“Fuck, Draco,” Blaise swore, looking up at him.

“It doesn’t even  _ feel  _ that good, Salazar, Blaise, I want to..”

“Want to..?”

Draco’s eyes dropped to his lips briefly before their eyes met, the blond looking continually more and more worked up despite what he’d previously said.

“Want to fuck your mouth.” He says softly, blush spreading down his chest. “And then I want you to fuck  _ me,  _ you haven’t.. in so long.” He whined, arching his back up as he collapsed down onto the bed, no longer holding himself up.

His hand was a blur on his cock, hips rocking up and grinding into his palm, whimpers and moans not  _ nearly  _ as loud as when Blaise was the one touching him.

“You’re such a whore.” The other Slytherin laughs in response and then startles, only slightly, when Draco’s moans turn to a brief, staccato shout, white painting the back of his fingers and stomach.

“You came from just that? It must be worse than I thought, I’ve been  _ neglecting  _ you, haven’t I?” Blaise asks, eyes hot against Draco’s shivering form.

“Let me fix that.”

* * *

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, oh fuck,  _ oh fuck-!” _

Flesh-on-flesh, the sweet smell of sex and intermingling magic, bruises and bites and bloody lips.

Blaise pushed Draco’s face down into the pillows to muffle him, though it barely did the trick, all it did was make him whimper loudly and tighten up around.

“I wish you could see yourself, see how fucking pathetic you look, just fucking  _ gagging for it.”  _ Blaise gritted out, his own cheeks flushed with exertion, unable to deny how amazing it felt to be inside of him. After so long of having  _ not  _ fucked him (or anyone else for that matter), he was startlingly aware of how much he’d been craving it.

He’d come inside of him already, it was leaking down the back of Draco’s thighs, adding to the noise and the mess (the sheets were ruined, they’d have to Conjure more after), but Draco had  _ begged  _ for it, didn’t want to stop.

“Blaise, Blaise- ah,” He made a pained noise, pushing back hard against the other. Tears clung to his trembling lashes and with one harsh grind into him, Draco came weakly, sobbing openly as the pleasure and pain crashed over him.

He went tense, clenching down around Blaise in a manner that had him following over the edge shortly after with a harsh inhale through his teeth.

“Yes, oh.. Fuck..” Draco was muttering almost incoherently, hands clenching and unclenching against the sheets as he shakily lowered himself onto his stomach.

Pulling out of him, Blaise rested his hands on Draco’s thighs, keeping his legs spread before his hands slid up to his ass and spread him open.

“Damn.” Blaise said softly, freeing one of his hands to gently prod at Draco’s hole. He was leaking cum, all red and swollen and ruined-looking.

“Your pussy looks great like this.”

Draco made a wounded noise, scrambling away from the other weakly. “Stop it, you’re going to get me hard again.”

“How about,” Blaise starts, looking at the other boy. “I eat you out, and I follow you up on that offer to get my mouth fucked.”

Looking over his shoulder through his tangled bangs, Draco gives him a searching look, licking across his lips.

“What’s in it for you?”

“I make you ride me until you can’t.”

“Deal.”


End file.
